MIRADAS
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Al final de cuentas se dice que los ojos son el reflejo del alma


**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, yo solo lo adoro con todo mi ser.

 **MIRADAS**

A lo largo de su vida Kyouya se había topado con una infinidad de miradas, al ser el tercer hijo de una familia poderosa siempre era observado, generalmente esperando que él cometiera un error, cosa que para fastidio de aquellos que aguardaban nunca había sucedido, al parecer el menor de los Ootori había nacido bajo una clase de estrella que le impedía el fracaso y todo cuanto hacia terminaba siéndole beneficioso.

Sin embargo las miradas que la sociedad le hacía poco le importaban porque ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que podía sobrellevarlas sin ningún tipo de problema, pero aun así las miradas en las que le gustaba concentrarse era en las de aquellos que siempre estaban a su alrededor, como su hermana cuya mirada siempre estaba llena de cariño, un tipo de cariño que normalmente veía de madres a hijos.

Su padre generalmente lo miraba con seriedad pero con el tiempo había descubierto que sus ojos tenían orgullo y cariño por más severos que estos se vieran a simple vista.

Mientras que en el Host Club las miradas de sus amigos siempre estaban entre complicidad, compañerismo y cariño, no le molestaba, a la larga todos eran jóvenes que habían encontrado un lugar apropiado en ese extraños club, incluso se aventuraría a pensar que al ser herederos cuyos hogares generalmente estaban solos o habitados únicamente por los sirvientes ya que sus familias siempre estaban ocupadas en los negocios habían encontrado en ese salón de música algo cálido que no siempre había en aquellas mansiones un tanto frías, pero eso obviamente nunca lo diría en voz alta y prefería de decirle al mundo y a si mismo que estaban únicamente ahí por los beneficios.

La forma en que las personas lo miraban no variaba demasiado pero un día todo cambio cuando ella llego, al principio fue difícil descifrar sus miradas detrás de aquellas enormes y horribles gafas, pero cuando Tamaki orillo a la chica al cambio todo mejoro y a la vez empeoro.

Se topó con aquellos ojos de un increíble chocolate que miraba a todos los de club con suspicacia, analizándolos detalladamente, definitivamente no era alguien común, mientras que cualquier otra chica del instituto se perdería en la emoción por estar con ellos todo el día, Haruhi simplemente analizaba los comportamientos que para ella resultaban excéntricos y tal vez un poco innecesarios, al igual que ellos eran un enigma para ella, la joven se convirtió en un enigma para él.

Con el paso del tiempo Haruhi dejo de mirar al resto como si los estuviera analizando, al parecer la joven ya había obtenido suficiente información de sus amigos para comprenderlos, pero a él había ocasiones en que lo seguía mirando intentando descubrir más de lo que notaba a simple vista, sin embargo Kyouya noto que cada vez que mirándolo la joven obtenía una nueva información sus ojos brillas como los de una niña feliz de haber aprendido algo nuevo.

Él por su lado no podía dejar de observarla también intentado descubrir todo de ella pero escondiendo sus deseos de conocimientos detrás de un mirada indiferente tan característica de su padre.

Un día Kyouya decidió dejar de mirar a la única mujer del grupo, lo hizo cuando en medio de su análisis vio como los ojos de la joven brillaban mientras hablaba con Tamaki había visto ese tipo de brillo muchas veces antes y lo había asociado a personas que estaban enamoradas, no quiso indagar más en sus sentimientos pero si la chica estaba enamorada prefería no mirarla de nuevo, así que comenzó a formar una barrera entre ellos.

Kyouya y Haruhi hasta cierto punto eran unidos, cuando el resto de integrantes del club se enfrascaban en discusiones ridículas ellos se mantenían al margen observando la situación y analizándola, en medio de esos pequeños análisis de daban tiempo conocer al otro, no se podía decir que fueran confidentes pero habían llegado a un entendimiento especial sin necesidad de palabras.

Sutilmente comenzó a alejarse de la joven y casualmente siempre que sus compañeros comenzaban pláticas extravagantes él se encontraba realizando nuevos programas en la computadora o actualizando las cifras de ingresos, cortando así la posibilidad de mantener platicas con la chica de profundos ojos café, al principio ella intento acercarse aun cuando él la esquivaba pero no obtenía ningún resultado y aunque Haruhi era alguien que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente después de un mes en esa situación siendo tratada fríamente por el rey de las sombras se rindió.

Posiblemente si Kyouya no se negara a mirarla hubiera notado la tristeza en sus ojos la cual crecía con cada intento fracasado.

El tiempo siguió su curso y su graduación llego pronto, aunque todos los del club seguían en contacto y se reunían en algunas ocasiones Kyouya por fin se vio libre de obligarse a sí mismo a no mirar a la chica, pero aun así no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos, hasta que no pudo engañarse más y acepto que amaba, desgraciadamente aquella revelación llego poco después de que Tamaki le anunciara que Haruhi por fin había aceptado ser su novia y aunque sabía que podía tramar un plan perfecto para quedarse con la chica se dijo a si mismo que no podía traicionar a su amigo y por supuesto tampoco podía intervenir en la felicidad de ella, así que poniendo como excusas sus obligaciones falto a las siguientes reuniones aunque nunca perdió el contacto, realmente seguía viéndose con todos menos con la castaña.

Un día poco después de que Haruhi saliera de la universidad Tamaki y ella habían anunciado su compromiso y por supuesto el rubio lo había elegido a él como padrino, los meses después del anuncio se le fueron a Kyouya como un suspiro, sabía que ella nunca había sido suya que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos a tiempo pero aun así saber que cualquier esperanza se iría con un "acepto" lo torturaba.

Últimamente se encontraba a si mismo extrañando la época en que los sentimientos no era un tema muy frecuente en su vida.

La boda y la recepción se realizarían en un hotel de la familia Suou los novios se habían quedado desde una noche anterior instalados en lujosas habitaciones donde se arreglarían antes de la ceremonia la cual se realizaría al medio día.

Kyouya estaba junto a su amigo viendo como este terminaba de arreglarse, eran apenas las 11 de la mañana.

-Sabes…-comenzó a hablar Tamaki- un día cuando visite el Host después de que salimos y los gemelos y Haruhi se quedaran a cargo con los nuevos miembros me topé con ella llorando- el moreno sabia a donde iba exactamente la conversación- tuve que insistir un buen rato para que me platicara el motivo, me dijo que estaba triste porque por más que lo intentaba no lograba olvidar a la persona que amaba-

-Es decir, a ti- dijo monótonamente rodando un poco los ojos. Esto hizo que Tamaki soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-No, no, no, no- aun sonreía-Haruhi no estaba enamorada de mí.

-Vamos Tamaki yo vi cómo te miraba- le fastidiaba un poco pensar que el rubio no se había dado cuenta.

-Pues tal vez realmente por primera vez no estabas viendo muy bien- le giño un ojo- una vez le pregunte a Haruhi si estaba enamorada, intento negarlo pero cuando vi su mirada sabía que era la de una chica enamorada, le insistí que me dijera su nombre pero nunca quiso.

-¿Enserio?- a él nunca se le escapaba nada y se negaba a pensar que lo que decía su amigo era verdad. Sin embargo algo hizo clic y pensó en el día en que decidió no mirar más a Haruhi

-Si de hecho creo que esa persona la lastimo mucho, el día que la encontré llorando me conto como la había ignorado y tratado fríamente- su voz se hizo un poco severa- siempre me pregunte quien fue esa persona a la que Haruhi no ha olvidado incluso ahora-dijo pensativo- ¿Tienes algún idea de quien pueda ser Kyouya?

Pero al girarse a ver al de lentes este ya no estaba, Tamaki sonrió y volvió a mirarse en el espejo alisándose una arruga inexistente.

* * *

Haruhi se miraba en el espejo faltaba media hora para que comenzara la ceremonia y había logrado que su padre y sus amigas le dieran un momento de privacidad antes de la boda, escucho el característico sonido de la puesta al abrirse, no se volteó pensando que era su padre que no había podido contener sus ganas de estar revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Te ves hermosa- el sonido de aquella voz un poco profunda y muy elegante hizo eco en la habitación.

-Gracias-contesto un poco pasmada y aun sin girarse- ¿Estas huyendo de Tamaki?-pregunto para llenar el silencio algo que en el pasado ellos dos hubieran llenado con miradas astutas.

-No realmente, solo necesitaba verte- contesto con sinceridad, algo poco característico en él pero el momento lo ameritaba.

-¿Para qué? Han pasado años desde que terminaste el instituto e incluso antes precia que no tenías necesidad de tenerme cerca, ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?-hablaba con un poco de rudeza poco característico en ella.

\- Quiero saber si tu amabas a Tamaki cuando aún estábamos en el instituto- soltó, se sentía extraño y expuesto como si sus sentimientos estuvieran tatuados en su piel y el mundo los pudiera ver, tenía el impulso de correr lejos a donde esas emociones no lo tocaran a donde pudiera controlarlo todo escudado tras una máscara de frialdad pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Ya no importa han pasado años de eso- Haruhi seguía con la mirada clavada en el espejo.

-Yo si estaba enamorado de ti, por eso cuando creí que amabas a Tamaki me obligue a mí mismo a alejarme, para no salir lastimado aunque a la larga la distancia hizo que doliera más- no se reconocía ese grado de sinceridad era demasiado raro en él.

-….

-Haruhi mírame- necesitaba perderse una vez más en sus ojos chocolate.

-No- soltó en un susurro ahogado por las ganas de llorar.

-Por qué

-Porque voy a casarme- dijo con la cabeza agachada ya sin mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Y no puedes mirarme y después ir a casarte?- avanzo unos pasos para estar más cerca de ella.

-No lo sé-cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-Haruhi sé que es el peor momento para venir a decirte lo que siento por ti pero por favor mírame para que te des cuenta que todo lo que digo es sincero, que en esta ocasión no hay apariencias ni rey de las sombras, solo lo que durante mucho tiempo me negué a admitir que sentía- estaba tan cerca de ella que con levantar la mano la hubiera tocado- Mírame y si después de eso aun deseas casarte yo ocupare mi lugar al lado de Tamaki.

Entonces la castaña lentamente fue girándose para mirarlo a los ojos como hacia tanto en el pasado pero esta vez ya no solo para analizarse, si no para descubrirse por primera vez siendo totalmente honestos.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 12:15p.m. de una soleada tarde de primavera, los invitados estaban ocupando sus asientos extrañados por el retraso de la ceremonia, el olor a flores frescas inundaba el salón.

La novia no estaba.

El padrino no estaba.

Y el novio caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios para anunciar que la boda se cancelaba.

* * *

 **Realmente los sigo amando tanto.**

 **Perdón si me quedo extraño, pero es que la imagen de como quería que quedara se modificó tantas veces en mi cabeza que creo ya no se parece a como lo quería en un principio.**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario refrescan mis días soleados :3**


End file.
